Brave (2012)
Brave is a 2012 American computer-animated adventure fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. In the film, set in the Scottish Highlands during the Medieval period, a skilled archer named Merida defies an age-old custom, causing chaos in her kingdom and angering her mother Elinor. After consulting a witch for help, Merida accidentally curses her family and is forced to undo the spell herself before it is too late. Plot The movie takes place in Scotland sometime in the Medieval Ages. Princess Merida is an archer and princess living in the Scottish kingdom of DunBroch with her mother Queen Elinor and her father King Fergus. On Merida's sixth birthday, King Fergus gives Merida a bow and arrow as a birthday present. After retrieving an arrow accidentally fired into the woods, Merida's family are attacked by an ancient bear, Mor'du. Elinor and Merida flee, while Fergus stays to battle the bear (later, Fergus loses his left leg and vows to find him again and finish what he started). Years later, despite Elinor's intention of having Merida become a proper, royal, lady like princess, Merida is determined to seek freedom. One day, Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall present their sons to marry Merida. After an argument, all three armies get into a brawl, which Elinor stops. She states that the challenge which the sons would compete in would be decided by the fair maiden, so Merida chooses archery. Lord Dingwall's son wins by accident. Merida decides to shoot the three targets herself over Elinor's objections, and Merida and Elinor have a falling out. Merida destroys a sewed tapestry of the family and Elinor throws Merida's bow into a fire pit. Merida runs away on her horse in tears as Elinor quickly retrieves the bow from the fire. Merida comes across Will O' the Wisps, these small blue fairies that are said to lead you to your fate. Merida follows a trail of them to an old hut, where she finds a witch. The witch said she wouldn't help Merida unless she bought some of her wooden carvings that she'd made. Merida buys the lot with a necklace, but says she wants a spell that changes her fate as well. Merida asks for a spell that would change her mother, which she assumes will change her fate. The witch conjures a tart for Merida to give to her mother. On Merida's way out, the witch thinks she forgot to tell Merida something about the spell, but she and her cottage disappear when Merida turns around to ask what the witch was saying. Back in DunBroch, Fergus is entertaining the lords, while Merida finds Elinor who was worried and says that she's making decisions about what to do with the marriage. Merida presents the tart to her mother, who takes a bite of the tart, and all of a sudden starts to feel sick. Merida takes Elinor up to her room, where she rolls off her bed and Merida finds she's been turned into a bear. Fergus all of a sudden thinks he smells a bear, and leads the lords up to where he thinks the bear is. Merida, with the help of her brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, manages to escape the castle without Fergus finding them, and she and her mother retreat into the forest, back to the witches cottage. The witch isn't present, but there is a cauldron where the witch appears and has left a message for Merida. She tells Merida that by the second sunrise, the spell would be permanent, and it wouldn't be able to be undone. She does leave Merida a riddle to remember, mentioning a bond must be repaired. Merida and her mother exit the cottage and find shelter for the night, wondering how they'll be able to fix the curse. In the morning, Merida and Elinor try to find breakfast, and they come across a river, where Merida teaches her mom how to catch fish. The two bond over that period of time, seeing different sides of each other. While in the forest, Elinor suddenly prowls up to Merida, and acts as if she's about to attack her but soon gains consciousness, and is horrified by what Merida tells her. They then come across some wisps and are lead to ruins of an old castle. Merida falls down a pit into an old throne room, where she finds that she's in the palace that the four brothers who were in Elinor's story lived. She finds a old stone engraved with the four brothers, but finds a part with a brother had been cut off, just like when Merida had cut her mom apart from family, on the sewn blanket. She realizes that the curse had happened before, and that the brother who'd gone on his own path was Mor'du. Then Merida is attacked by Mor'du, who lives in the ruins and barley escapes with the help of her mother. Merida realizes Elinor will become just like Mor'du, like a real bear, if they don't break the spell, so they travel back to DunBroch to sew the family tapestry back together, thinking that will break the spell. To get Elinor upstairs without letting her get seen, Merida distracts her father and the lords, who are fighting and thinking of starting war on each other. With Elinor's help by using sign language, Merida gives a speech that brings the kingdoms back together, and she states that her mother had rewritten the ways of the kingdoms, that the sons could marry whoever they wanted. Everyone rejoices and travels outside, leaving Merida and Elinor to make it up to the tapestry room. While trying to sew the tapestry, Fergus goes into his room, and finds Elinors ripped clothes and broken bed when she'd turned into a bear. Fergus, believing Elinor had been murdered, bursts into the tapestry room to tell her the news, and finds Merida and Elinor as a bear. Elinor loses conscious and attacks Fergus who battle it out. When Elinor gains conscious again, she finds that she's harmed Merida and Fergus and retreats. Merida tries to convince Fergus that the bear is Elinor, but Fergus says Merida is talking nonsense and locks her in the tapestry room to protect her. Fergus then sets off with the lords to capture Elinor, while Merida is stuck in the tapestry room. Then she finds that her brothers had also been turned into bears, after they'd taken bites of the tart. Merida asks them to retrieve the key from their nursemaid Maudie, whom Fergus had giver the key to. The three retrieve the key and unlock Merida. All four ride on Angus while Merida sews the tapestry at the same time. They follow wisps to where Fergus has captured Elinor and tied her up. Fergus attempts to slay the bear, but Merida defends Elinor by fighting off Fergus, who still doesn't believe Merida. Then Mor'du encounters Merida, and fights off Fergus and all the other soldiers who attempt to kill him. He then lunges for Merida but is fought off by Elinor who breaks free of the ropes. Mor'du and Elinor duel each other, until Elinor smashes Mor'du into a rock, but wounds Elinor in the process. Mor'du gets up and is about to attack Merida, until the rock falls on top of him and he dies. Merida sees a wisp emerge from Mor'du's body, and it shows the human body of the brother that had become the bear. He then flies away to live with all the other wisps. Then Merida rushes over to Elinor, and puts the sewn tapestry on top of the bear. Then the sun starts to rise, and Elinor doesn't turn back into human form. Merida hugs the Elinor and sobs, as does everyone else watching. Then when the sun fully rises, Merida finds that Elinor is back in human form, and they both hug. the family and everyone rejoices, and they all celebrate. The kingdoms become friends and they go their separate ways. Meanwhile Merida and Elinor ride out on their horses around Scotland, making their friendship stronger. In the post-credits scene, the witch's crow and broom delivers the wood carvings to the castle and asks a stunned guard to sign the delivery note. Voice Cast *Kelly Macdonald as Merida, a Scottish princess who dreams of following her own path and living her own life **Peigi Barker as Young Merida *Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor, Dunbroch's diplomatic queen and Merida's mother, whose respect for protocol and tradition brings her into conflict with her daughter. *Billy Connolly as King Fergus, Dunbroch's king and Merida's boisterous father *Julie Walters as The Witch, a crafty and bumbling old woman who agrees to help Merida *Robbie Coltrane as Lord Dingwall *Kevin McKidd as Lord MacGuffin and Young MacGuffin *Craig Ferguson as Lord Macintosh *Steve Purcell as The Crow *Patrick Doyle as Martin, the guard *John Ratzenberger as Gordon, the guard *Sally Kinghorn and Eilidh Fraser as Maudie, the castle maid *Steven Cree as Young Macintosh *Callum O'Neill as Wee Dingwall *Frank Welker as Harris, Hubert and Hamish (as bear cubs) Ships *Wee Dingwall/Young MacGuffin/Young Macintosh - Dinguffintosh Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Pre-Release Images brave_disney_510.jpg|Brave Poster#1 brave-poster-new.jpg|"Merida" Poster #1 MPW-73703.jpg|"DunBroch Family" Poster Category:Brave Category:Films Category:Primary Films